Love Hostage!
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: A Detective that has powers has caught the interest of a mas murder and is kidnapped by said murder. and what's worse is The Detective is falling for the murder when he is supposed to bring him in ? How will this work out? (A/N: Yea not good with summaries! as you can tell please just read! This is a Yaoi fanfic you have been warned!)


A/N: I don't own any of the One Piece characters. I only own my story plot where it takes place and my O.C Frenron Kiyoshi. And just so you are aware this is a Yaoi story! Do not read if you don't like boy X Boy okay and don't flame me! Thank you and for those of you who do like Yaoi then good for you! I am typing this for those who like Dark Fanfic

Chapter 1: Kidnap

Frenron's P.O.V:

"Night guys" I chirped happily, waving farewell to Ace and Zoro. The early evening sun warming my skin as I walked out and the clear scent of trees with a light floral undertone greeted my senses. Though the sun was warm, my mood was dampened as I thought of the reason I was going home early.

I had told my boss that I might know who the Dark Phoenix is…

*Flashback*

I walked towards my boss's office after the last Victim, conviction unwavering though I felt my nerves prickle awkwardly with anticipation as I found myself face to face with my bosses' office door. Deep breath now Frenron, knock, walk in, act completely confidant and put in your request… piece of cake…

I rapped rhythmically upon his door and waited, feeling my guts twist in a mix of dread and excitement, what would he think? Would he let me do as I plan or would he want to pick my brain, would I make it outta there without pissing myself with anxiety? God I hope so…

"Come in" an all to familiar voice called, lightly muffled behind the wood of the door. I gripped the doorknob tightly while taking a deep breathe, a quick moment to steel my conviction before I walked into the office.

"Ah. Kiyoshi-san what can I do for you?" Mr. Whitebeard asked as I entered, coming face-to-face a man who could make the devil himself writhe with jealousy at how ripped he is, muscles straining proudly displaying the scars on his chest as his fingers stroke his spear and NO THAT IS NOT A EUTHEMISM FOR ANYTHING! The man has a friggin' spear!

"Well Sir. I would like a few days off. I think I know who is behind the killings but I need proof..." I told him with a serious expression on my face though it takes everything I have to stop my voice quivering. Dammit, MAN UP FRENRON! He won't get pissed off; he won't impale you with his spear… once again… NOT euphemism! Stupid ripped guys with spears making everything sound perverse!

He rubbed his chin in contemplation, eyes burrowing into my own "I see..." Was all he said, his hand reaching behind his desk… please don't impale me on your spear, please don't impale me on your spear, PLEASE DON'T IMPALE ME ON YOUR SPEAR! I DON'T WANT TO BE A HUMAN KERBAB! I literally flinch as he holds out a piece of paper to me. I quickly gaze over the words…a vacation slip for the next few weeks… huh… that was easy… and I didn't piss myself!

I took it from him and nodded my thanks before leaving his office feeling my entire body relax. What was I so worried about… death, impalement, human kebab and maybe being smushed by a man would could be a professional body builder in his spare time… yeah… I have every right to freak out at the possibility of pissing him off!

*Flashback ended*

As I walked home I got the feeling I was being followed, but there was no one mind that would let me know… I try to shake the niggling feeling off, I'm just being paranoid because I'm working this case on my own now until I have evidence… it would make anyone nervous… right?

If your wondering if you heard me right about the whole mind thing, you did. You see, I can read minds as well as move things with my mind, cool I know but only boss, Ace and Zoro know as they are my best friends, as if I'd tell anyone else that I've got powers, how stupid would that be!

(Anyway back to the story)

As I got to my mansion in the middle of the forest, the comforting scent of wild flowers and evergreen greets me and although my brain is screaming at me to stay on alert, I can't stop my muscles easing of and my shoulders slumping. I pull out my key jamming it into the lock and giving it a twist, planning to relax for~

It's a blur as a calloused hand clamps itself over my mouth and I'm pulled backwards into something hard. The bolt of adrenaline and fear in my system as I barely bite back the panicked scream from ripping itself through my throat as my heart slams against my rib cage frantically, as if trying to smash it's way out of my body and my breathing comes out as helpless little pants as my muscles lock up in terror.

"Who are you?" I yell but it came out muffled and barely recognisable as language. Shit, shit, SHIT! Am I going to die? Fuck it!

A deep rumble of a purr beside my ear makes me flinch, my brain telling my body to escape but my body isn't having any of it and remains frozen as a warm breath ghosts over the shell of my ear "You should know, you have my file in your hand." A mans voice coos sweetly and my mind registers the warmth of the body pressed against my back. The situation sending uncontrollable shivers dancing down my spine.

Shit no! It can't be… please, god no…Dark Phoenix! My mind howls in terror and I feel my legs tremble, threatening to give out under my weight. The idea that maybe I could use my powers on him flits across my mind but a sharp object subtly pressed against my defenceless throat nips that idea in the bud. A knife… I really am going to die…

I swallow hard as my breathing becomes more laboured as if my imminent death wasn't bad enough I'm on the edge of a bloody panic attack. A weight on my wrist and my body feels like lead as my muscles weaken and another wave of fear drills it's way through my system. I don't understand what's happening… all I know is I'm royally screwed

"Can't have you using your powers on me now can I?" He purrs teasingly, the damn smirk on his face is so strong I can hear it… the bastard… I feel my blood run cold at the mention of my powers… no… how?

He pushes me forward into the door; the key jabbing harshly against my left hip painfully and my legs finally give way to the terror bubbling it's way through my system. The hard ground is fast approaching but before I can royally face plant he floor powerful arms wrap around my torso, ensnaring my waist and suspending me in place, the hand once covering my mouth now digging it's nails into my hip.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I ask with a shuddering voice, pretending I don't know who he is in hopes of saving myself. My heart still trying to escape the confines of my ribcage as I attempt to alter my position and get my feet under me only for the grip to tighten around me to keep me in place.

"You can't fool me Detective. I watched you read that dead guys last thoughts." He chuckled, that audible smirk never once leaving his lips.

"I don't know what your talking about~" I whimper as I struggle against his iron-like grip on my torso which alters, my mind fluttering with hope that I just might escape only for that hope to be crushed by the feeling of rope digging into the sensitive skin. My mind hazed in confusion as my limbs are so effortlessly bound no matter how much I wriggle and squirm.

"What are you~ mmpphh!" I begin to question only to be cut off by a fabric gag being forced into my mouth, muffling my strangled pleas to understand what in the holy hell is happening, why this is happening… why me?

"I can't have you yelling while I take put you in my car now can I?" He chuckles, knowing I can't reply to his question, or maybe he caught a glimpse of the confused expression that is no doubt shamelessly displayed on my face.

Once more there is warmth rippling against the shell of my war "You have caught my Interest my little Detective." He whispers darkly, my eyes only managing to catch a glimpse of the evil smirk that just screams 'just try to run, I dare you'.

I'm carried to a car hidden in the forest out of view of the walk to my house, every step making my insides clench with terror of my impending death at the hands of the Dark Phoenix.

The dull clunk of the boot popping just makes my rising panic all the worse, every inch of my anatomy screaming as I'm unceremoniously dumped in the small confines of the trunk, the rough material lining the compartments scratching hatefully against my cheek. I watch helplessly as the compartment door is slammed shut, the bright light of freedom smothered by the oppressive darkness of confinement. I hear the car raw to life; the throb of its engine coursing through my body and the only thing I can think is 'Shit'.

Beta (Yaoi-Expert) : If you ever give me so little to work on again I will get on a plane from England, come to America, hunt you down, introduce myself then murder you… How I made 513 words of basic movement and dialogue into 1526 (excluding beta note) I will never know… also, I know practically nothing about One piece so characters will be OOC and I can't fix it which makes me wanna pull my hair out… I look forward to writing your yaoi, smut and generally dirty bits as that is my calling in life but I beseech thee, GIVE ME MORE TO WORK WITH!

Sarah132cs: Hello readers! :). okay this is my beta! for 'Love Hostage' the wonderful and Brilent! Yaoi-Expert! *points to a rants and mad beta!* as you can see my beta is kinda mad at me so while you read and review I am going to be hiding! bye! *Runs and Hides*


End file.
